Salvajes
by SENAEE
Summary: Las conexiones con otros no están predestinados, se trabajan, cuidan, crecen, fortalecen. no puedes desear solo tener la felicidad sin haber trabajado en ella primero. no puedes reconocerla si no has sufrido antes. los seres más buenos son los que conocen el odio.
1. Amistad

-No puedo estar contigo no estoy domesticado- claramente eso no lo entendía, habían pasado por varias cosas pero, jamás le haría eso. Se recargo en las rejas de su jaula.

-domesticar, que quieres decir?- una vaga idea se le vino a la mente pero decidió ignorarla, el no seria esa clase de animal, cierto?. Los depredadores no eran así, se repitió. Aunque había ocasiones que eran exhibidos de esta forma por hacer alguna falta. Era injusticia.

-es una costumbre ya olvidada- le respondió con una sonrisa en los labios - significa "crear lazos"-

-crear lazos?- la cara que mostró le pareció encantador al zorro quien miro en otra dirección.

-si- dijo el zorro -para mi no eres todavía mas que una conejita semejante a cien mil conejitas, y no te necesito. Y tu tampoco me necesitas. No soy para ti mas que un zorro semejante a cien mil zorros. Pero, si me domesticas, tendremos necesidad del uno al otro, serás para mi única en el mundo. Seré para ti único en el mundo... mi vida se llenaría de sol-

Sintió un cosquilleo ante eso, tragando lentamente lo que había dicho, ese joven zorro, unos cuantos años mayor que ella. Pero tambien sabia, lo astutos que eran, dio un paso atrás tal vez fue muy mala idea - debo irme, mis padres no saben que estoy aqui- le dio la espalda mirando todo lo que tendría que recorrer, dio un bufido cansada, no lo había contemplado antes. El zorro le dio la espalda igual sin dejar de sonreir, era lógico que lo dejaria ahí, no podía culparla por ser curiosa, en primer lugar por ello el estaba ahí, pero roto sus orejas al escuchar que la reja se abría, miro a sus espaldas y ahí parada estaba esa pequeña coneja, con la nariz moviéndose muy rápido y las orejas bajas.

-puedes irte, antes que regresen- el zorro cerro los ojos negando con la cabeza y mostrando un collar alrededor del su cuello.

-lo que haces es peligroso- el temblor en la hembra se vio notorio, pero respiro hondo y lo miro decidida.

-quiero domesticarte, pero no se que hacer...- la cola del zorro se movió agitada, sin dejar de verla intensamente. Era una cría todavía, seguramente no comprendía lo que estaba pasando ahí, se giro quedando frente de ella cruzando sus patas traseras, cerrando la pequeña puerta.

\- hay que ser muy paciente- respondió el zorro - te sentirás al principio un poco lejos de mi, así, en la hierba, te miraré de reojo y no dirás nada. La palabra es fuente de mal entendidos. Pero, cada día, podrás sentarte un poco mas cerca...- ella asintió memorizando todo, no podría ayudarlo en ese instante, se dio cuenta, también había sido muy agresiva al acercarse de esa forma a el, entendía que no le había agradado, no era su culpa, quienes lo tenían ahí eran una oveja y una cabra maduras que fácilmente doblaban o un poco más su tamaño.

-vendre mañana- le sonrió ampliamente, era una suerte, si se podría decir así, que estuviera a dos kilómetros de su hogar, en las tierras del viejo Beep no le daría tantos pretextos a sus padres en ausentarse. Se giro viendo el lugar donde estaba el zorro, sintiéndose mal en ese instante, bajando sus orejas.

Al día siguiente la pequeña no había llegado a la misma hora, si no un poco mas tarde, el zorro la observo serio con sus orejas hechadas atrás, ella no comprendió su actitud.

-que pasa?- tenía entre sus patitas algunas zanahorias y unos cuantos dulces de coliflor para el, pero se las había rechazado.

-hubiese sido mejor venir a la misma hora-respondió- si vienes, por ejemplo a las cuatro de la tarde, comenzare a ser feliz desde las tres. Cuando mas avance la hora, mas feliz me sentiré. A las cuatro estaré agitado e inquieto: descubriré el precio de la felicidad!. Pero si vienes a cualquier hora, nunca sabré a que hora preparar mi corazon... los ritos son necesarios-

Ella movió su cabeza de forma cómica, dejando una oreja arriba intrigada -que es un rito?-

\- igual es una costumbre bastante olvidada...- respondió bajando la mirada - es lo que hace que un día sea diferente...- la conejita, bajo las orejas sintiéndose mal.

-perdón- pidió sus disculpas sinceramente, el zorro volvio a verla, y le sonrió.

-nos estamos entendiendo- ella no comprendió, pero de igual forma le sonrió, sintiéndose aliviada. Los regalos que había traído los regreso con ella, como darle algo que ella consumía a un carnívoro, pero era difícil conseguir carne en su hogar. Abrió los ojos, esa vieja oveja tenía un corral de gallinas, mordió su labio, ese chico...

En los días siguientes no se retraso en ninguna hora aún en estando pésimo el clima, llevando libros para leer, objetos que enseñarle, pasaba gran parte del día con él, y poco a poco dejaba que se le acercara mas. También quería llevarle alimento pero eso era claro desde el inicio, era una falta de respeto e inútil sólo llevarle lo que un conejo comería.

-son moras?- la pequeña lo miro un poco confundida, recargada en las rejas percatándo, sólo entonces, que el zorro se había acercado a ella. La conejita extendió el recipiente dándoselo a el quien sólo tomó un puñado, comiéndolas, sintiendo un cosquilleo agradable en el paladar, moviendo su cola de forma alegre, ella sonrió, al fin había aceptado algo que le ofrecía. Recordándose así misma traer más moras la próxima vez mirándolas un largo rato - gracias - susurro volviendo a llamar la atención de la pequeña que al girar a verlo rozaron su nariz ligeramente, ella callo de espaldas por ello sonrojándose completamente. El zorro volvió a enderezarse terminando de comer esas deliciosas moras con una sonrisa en los labios.

 _NA. Debo mencionar que las edades de judy y Nick son 7 y 14. Si lo notaste amo mucho ese libro y que mejor inicio de estos drabbes_


	2. Confianza

La curiosidad de la pequeña coneja era inmensa , la mayoría de las veces esa misma curiosidad la había metido en problemas, pero no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad, el zorro dormía a su lado bajo los rayos del sol y la maleza, miró por un largo rato su rostro, después sus manos. Se acercó cautelosa tocándolas, cerciorándose que realmente se mantuviera dormido, tomó una de sus manos y la comparo con la propia, eran enormes en comparación, miró los bultos oscuros en ellas luego los rosados de ella, las garras que se contraían en el zorro ocultando lo realmente grandes que eran y las de ella que se mantenían afuera pero eran muy pequeñas, comprendía que en ella eran más para escarbar la tierra pero en él, la carne sedian ante ellas, tembló ligeramente ante ese pensamiento dejando sus manos en su lugar, iba a dejarlo ahi pero, nuevamente la curiosidad la invadió acercándose a su rostro. Lo miro muy de cerca contemplando su perfil. No conocía muchos depredadores, las madrigueras era un lugar casi exclusivamente de conejos, y esa visita tan esperada a los corrales había cambiado mucho, había más variedad de animales y entre ellas los depredadores.

Seguio mirándolo con su barriga en el piso, creyendo por un momento las exageradas palabras de los adultos respecto a ellos.

Le dio la vuelta quedando a sus espaldas. Mirando sus orejas y como todo él, eran grandes, las tocó con un ligero rose el cual ocasionó que la moviera hacia atrás en una acción inconsciente, eso le causo gracia volviendo a repetir la acción teniendo el mismo resultado, se recargo un momento en el, escuchando su respirar, jugando con su pelaje. Una acción inconsciente que siempre hacia con sus hermanos. Escuchaba con atención los latidos, y como el aire entraba y salía de sus pulmones despacio. De alguna forma le resultó relajante sonriendo tiernamente.

No había diferencia entre ellos, presas y depredadores eran iguales, entonces porque ellos tenían tan mala suerte

_sigue así y lograrás que te coman_ las orejas de la pequeña coneja se irguieron al escuchar la voz del zorro, lo miro al rostro, el mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

_que?_ se acercó inspeccionando si estaba dormido o despierto, pero un suave golpe con la cola del zorro hiso que se alejara, ella lo miró un poco enojada.

_no..._ el cuerpo del zorro se estiró manteniéndose en la hierva recostado moviendo su cola de forma juguetona, la orden y la expresion corporal del zorro confundieron a la cría, pero al ser aún pequeña optó por hacer caso al juego, volviéndose a tumbar sobre el cuerpo del zorro. Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

_no estas dormido_ confirmo ella volviendo a recibir otro lijeró golpe de su cola sobre su cabeza sacando una risa en ella. Se abalanzó sobre él, picando sus costillas, el zorro se retorció riendo con fuerza. Sujeto los pequeños brazos de la coneja pero un pequeño grito con dolor de su parte detuvo el juego.

El zorro se dio cuenta que la había lastimado, sacó inconscientemente sus garras al tratar de atraparla que rompió las mangas y las encajó en su piel, de inmediato la soltó y cubrió sus manos debajo de sus brazos respirando rapido quedándose en el suelo.

La pequeña cría por su parte se recuperó rápido he intento reanudar el juego pero el zorro se lo negó_ NO_ ella bajo su orejas moviendo su nariz rápido. Ese "no" habia sido diferente al otro.

_ por que?_ el zorro dio un suspiro.

_ no es correcto_ ella se repitió la frace, no era correcto?, de que estaba hablando?. Pero a pesar que le había negado acercarse. Lo hiso lentamente.

_ somos amigos... No?_ la voz con lo que lo dijo se escuchó quebrada ocasionando un revuelo en su interior, pero se mantuvo sereno, tomándose su tiempo en responder.

_ creamos lazos, es correcto... Pero confiar es distinto_ respiro hondo sintiendo el peso de la pequeña coneja que se negaba a separarse de él _ Es una actitud que concierne el futuro, en la medida en que este futuro depende de la acción de otro. Es una especie de apuesta que consiste en no inquietarse del no-control del otro_ la cría apretó la ropa bajo sus dedos, la forma de hablar del zorro no siempre la entendía, era complicada y no muy clara para ella, conteniendo las lágrimas ante eso que no entendía.

Tanto se empeñó en comprender que no se dio cuanta que sus Esmeraldas ojos la miraban por el rabillo del ojo. Era tierno ver todo el esfuerzo en ese pequeño ser, intentando madurar al ritmo que el lo hacía tomando participación en esas conversaciones que tenían, dando respuesta, aunque fuera un día o dos después de tenerlas, debía admitir que no se lo ponía fácil. Estiro su mano llegando hasta una flor.

_ cuando tú plantas una semilla en la tierra, le das el tiempo y cuidado para que germine..._ la coneja levantó sus orejas limpiando las escasas lágrimas que luchaba por no derramar, mirando la planta que señalaba el zorro _ poco a poco crecerá y florecerá, eso mismo pasa cuando creas vínculos con otros... Has plantado la semilla, ahora falta que florezca..._ los ojos amatista de la coneja brillaron sintiendo alegría en su pequeño cuerpo _ pero al igual que la planta es frágil_ cerro su mano sobre la bella flor que se destruyó ante el acto, dejando un punto muy claro _ cualquier acción imprudente matara tu trabajo y no se recuperara jamás, no debes olvidar que confiar demasiado también te puede lastimar..._

Si se hubiera tomado el tiempo de ver el rostro de la pequeña coneja se hubiera arrepentido de decirle todo eso, hubiera rectificado con un "si, somos amigos", pero el decirle eso sería irresponsable de su parte, ella podría salir lastimada al confiar demasiado en uno de ellos o incluso en los suyos. Se levantó seguido de la coneja _ debemos irnos_ ella asintió manteniendo su mirada baja, limpiando sus lágrimas sin que él lo notara. En todo el trayecto a casa, el zorro no tomo su mano de vuelta.


	3. Por Siempre

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

 **Por siempre**

Se había tomado un descanso del duro trabajo que le dejaron hacer

La luz del sol entraba cálidamente por esa diminuta ventana, estaba recargado en la pared cerca de ella recibiendo los rayos de sol. Mantenía su lectura, sin interrupción, salvo algunos lijeros movimientos de la pequeña conejita que estaba boca abajo apoyada en sus piernas, igual veía su lectura agusto en esa posición.

No estaba claro que sucedía con ellos, tal vez al ser sólo crías se entendía de esa forma, pero cuando maduraran...

 ** __judy_..._** llamó suavemente el zorro sin apartar la vista de su libro, la coneja movió sus orejas en su dirección respondiendo con un sonido _ como..?_ se detuvo para reformular su pregunta _ tu crees..? _ volvió a dificultarse, judy se giro recargando su rostro en su pequeña mano.

 **_que?_** sus enormes ojos lo miraban expectante. El miró a otro lado.

 **_ siempre seremos así_** preguntó entrecerrando los ojos, había vasilado con esa pregunta desde hacía tiempo.

 **_ de que estas hablando?_** ella no podía comprender varias cosas, estaba consiente de eso. Y cuando su amigo hablaba de cosas serias mucho menos.

 **_quiero decir, siempre es divertido estar contigo..._** la miró unos momentos **_ salimos, hacemos cosas tontas_** sonrió al recordar ciertas cosas _**_ pero.._**_ su semblante volvió a ser serio, judy no le gustaba verlo serio _**_ durará para siempre?_**_ Eso la hiso pensar un momento haciéndose esa misma pregunta internamente _**_ quiero que dure para siempre?_**_ eso había sonado más preguntándose el mismo que a ella.

 **_umm?_**

 **_ eventualmente tendrás una familia... Igual que yo..._** _ **seguir adelante. trabajos, hijos, todo eso._** suspiro un momento viendo las hojas de su libro.

 **_ cosas de adultos, si. Cual es el problema?_** no le veía gran dificultad a eso. El zorro cerro su libro dejándolo a un lado y apoyándose en su brazos los cuales recargo en el piso.

 **_ es sólo que... Cuándo ese tiempo llegue_** miró al techo, imaginándose ese futuro a la distancia **_ ya no seremos tan cercanos _** bajo la mirada ensobreciendose su rostro un momento_ **me gusta esta vida y no quier-_** el pequeño dedo de judy silencio con dulzura sus labios impidiendo terminar la frase, se recargo en su estómago sintiéndole

 **_shhh, te preocupas demasiado . piensa lo, los dos tendremos amigos y pasaremos tiempo con ellos. Incluso si nos enamoramos de las personas que nos gustan.._** sonrió avergonzada desviando su mirada de el **_ digo, las relaciones son un gran compromiso_** recargo su cabeza en su regazo sin dejar de sonreír tiernamente **_ pero ahí estaremos! tan cercanos como siempre_** el zorro noto como se iluminaba su rostro con esa palabras, pero en el se oscurecía **_ claro que estaremos juntos tonto... Somos amigos!!_** se levantó a un lado de el, aún no podía sobre pasar su tamaño aunque el estuviera sentado **_ y no somos cualquiera, judy y nick los mejores amigos que existen!!_** enfatizó sus palabras alzando sus manos al cielo, sin titubear siquiera en lo que decía dejando al zorro con los ojos abiertos **_ entonces, porque estás preocupado de todos modos?_** el acto que hiso el cánido la dejó tiesa unos segundos, al ser rodeada en un abrazo efusivo, pero sin daño alguno.

 **_ pueden existir amigos en todas partes, pero eres la unica mejor amiga que tengo..._** su voz se quebraba a cada palabra que decía intentando esconder las líneas perladas que regalaban por sus mejillas **_ tengo miedo, de perderte_**

Feloz dia del amor y amistad


End file.
